Redemption
by RDJGV
Summary: Soon to be romance, or harem. OC character with other League characters Can the feared Reaper's light be restored, or will he be consumed by the dark abyss?
1. Chapter 1

"I can't keep this up for much longer," I thought to myself as I crawled into a small cave, bleeding heavily, to hide. The darkness had taken over me once more. "Damn this body" I silently cursed. My name is Red, or that's what I've been called ever since the darkness had found it's way into my soul. I was one of the best generals this world ever had, the best of the best, the king's right hand man. I was only twenty-two when it happened.

I had come from a family line of warriors. Once I was able to walk, I was suitable for training. My father had trained me in the art of the sword and many other weapons. Though I can't remember how to use them any more since my weapon now is all I use and know how to use, but I'll get to that later. Once I was eighteen I had joined the military and was under the command of my father for three years. We were a force to be reckoned with and nobody could stop us, I was on top of the world. But, my happiness had been ripped away from me when my father's best friend, hoping he would attain my father's spot, killed him. He succeeded and he told me how my father and him were protecting the village and that he took out an entire army to save it and that he died heroically. I was foolish enough to believe him. I was now under his service for about four months. But I had found out about his scheme from a small farm boy, who had witnessed this event while playing in the field. Enraged, I had told him there was a feast in the town that him and my father had "saved" and he had agreed to go. Once he had arrived at the house the feast was at, I had snuck up behind him and stabbed him through the heart. I softly whispered in his ear "I know you killed my father," and kicked him to the ground. Bleeding out, he pleaded for mercy, but my rage did not allow any. I had stabbed him repeatedly and within seconds he had bled out. And that is where the darkness had chosen me for its vessel.

Once he was dead, I had hit myself in the head with a rock, hard. Once I returned to the kingdom, I was given medical attention. They asked me were he was and I had told him during out travels, there was a hired gun out for his blood and he had been killed. Everyone now mourning the loss of a traitor, I was happy for one of the last time in my life. Now I have taken the spot of my father at only age twenty-one. For a year, I had conquered new lands, defeated countless enemies, and was a man of the people. I led our kingdom to countless victories. I was given command of the entire army. But, the other generals did not like the thought of a mere young lad take the spot of veterans. Secretly, they had planned out a raid on a small village a few miles away from the kingdom. As night fell that dreadful evening, they had set out to that village, slaughtering everything in their path and burning every structure. They had claimed that I had ordered the raid, but I did no such thing. I was no a shadow of the man I used to be. I went from a man of the people, the best damn commander you could ever find to a heartless bastard and a monster. For my "actions" I was put to death. My hanging was a public execution and the looks on the generals' faces were those of enjoyment. And right there, I had died.

But, destiny had different plans for me. As I reached the underworld, I was approached by none other than the Grim Reaper. He had seen everything that had happened, including when I had killed the bastard who had betrayed my father. He saw fit to give me my life back, but on one condition. He knew that I was one of the greatest commanders this world ever had, so he asked me to become the commander of the forces of the underworld along side him. I foolishly agreed. After making a contract with him, I was then given a scythe, similar to the reaper's. I held all the power of the underworld. The blade itself was a faded gold color with a black trim on the edges, small spikes sticking out on the blade. It was connected to the pole by a jagged piece of metal. There was a red gem implanted in the metal to symbolize my newborn self. And so I was reborn into the darkness, as Red, the Call of the Reaper. All I remember after that was I had become a monster.

I had awoken on a dust road. My chest was hurt, and my head was spinning. I didn't know where I was or what had happened. As I got up I noticed a scar through my ripped shirt. I was new because an enemy in battle had never touched me. I heard an audible gasp from behind me. I turned around to the worst scene I had ever witnessed. I looked at my old town, now in ruins. Every structure had been demolished and there were bodies everywhere. The boy had pointed to me with a trembling finger. "Did….did I do this?" I asked the boy, really not wanting the answer I was expecting. He slowly nodded. I had dropped my scythe and looked down at my hands. They were covered in the blood of my victims. "All with a smile…you did this with a smile on your face" was all the boy said before limping away as fast as he could. I dropped to my knees, still in disbelief of what I had done. I had felt tears drop from my eyes to my blood stained hands. "You now know why you are called Red" a voice had rung in my head. "Ah, you really made me proud, I knew you were capable of destruction, but not this much. Oh did I hit the jackpot or what?" the voice had echoed in my head. " What did you do to me?" I asked, demanding an answer. "I simply gave you all the powers of the underworld. And you had done the rest," the voice had rung in my head again before leaving me to my own thoughts. Ever since that contract was made, I have been in an internal war, my newly found darkness fighting my light, which was still there because of my dedication to my people until I had been wrongfully, brutally murdered. I have been wondering this Earth, serving the underworld for what feels like an eternity. I was given the gift, or should I say curse, of immortality.

Now fast forward to where we are today. My dark half had taken over my body to wreak havoc over many. No deaths, I was only there to strike fear into there hearts. Because many people admired me and I was dedicated to them, my light is still strong, so the dark cannot take over my body for very long. As some dark magic had healed up my wounds from some soldiers, I had decided it was safe to leave. As I got up, I crawled out of the cramped cave and started to walk to god knows where. While traveling, I had heard a cry of help. Still being a man of the people, I try to help, but many still fear my name. As I approached the scene with haste I had come across a small girl who was being attacked by thieves. Using the powers granted to me, I had teleported behind what appeared to be there leader. "You don't want to pick a fight with death, do you?" I said in the most intimidating voice I could. "It's Red, run!" is what I heard the other bandits call as they fled. My scythe inches away from cutting him open, I had said "Now, you're going you apologize to this young lady for the trouble you caused her, or I will add your soul to my collection." Still trembling, the man had apologized many times, and had given back the items and money he had stolen. I had pulled my scythe away from him and kicked in the direction away from the girl. As he ran, I walked over to the girl, kneeling down I asked "Are you hurt?" I could tell she knew who I was by the look of fear on her face. I noticed she had a small wound on her arm. I had reached over for her arm slowly as she was too afraid to move. With my healing magic I had fixed up the cut in no time. "Now run along," I said with a smile. Now knowing that some aspects of my story told to her were not true, she smiled and stood up. "Thank you very much, y'know you're not as bad a guy as people say you are." She had said with a smile. But before I could answer her, the bandits had returned with back up. "If we kill him we'll be famous!" one of them shouted. There were about twenty of them, now surrounding me. "Hmmph, people never learn do they?" was all I said before taking out my scythe. "Let's make him suffer men!" the leader, who had fled before" had called out. They all had tried to jump on my at once, but my magic prevented that. Four dark arrows had appeared behind me, stabbing only four of the bandits, killing them. While the others were distracted, I had made quick work of them by summoning spirits from the underworld to aid me. "I believe you are the ones that are going to be suffering," I said laughing. I charged forward with the three spirits next to me and within ten seconds, all of the bandits had fallen to the Call of the Reaper.

But what I did not notice was the little girl was watching me the whole time. I turned around, my expression changed from bloodlust to shock. "I was wrong, you really are bad" she said, eyes full of tears. I turned away from her, ashamed of myself. "The world would be better off without you!" she had shouted at me before running away. I sighed, the usual reaction. As I collected the souls of the bandits in the gem of my scythe a man in a cloak had approached me. "I see the Call of the Reaper still wonders." He said with a deep voice. I didn't answer him, still collecting the souls. "It seems you don't belong any where here." He had hit the nail on the head, damn this guy knew how I felt, then again, I am a feared reaper from the underworld who wreaks havoc and steals people souls, so I guess it isn't that hard to understand. "What if I offered you a place where you do belong?" I looked at the man for the first time. I place where I belong? "Sorry pal, the only place I belong in is hell," I replied, slightly laughing. "Red, Call of the Reaper, come with me, and join the League of Legends." He had said. The League? I had heard of it and seen it before during my travels. "Sorry, just not my thing." I said starting to walk away. "What if I offered you a chance to atone for your past actions and help in your struggle of light versus dark," he had replied. I slowly walked back to him, "If you can do that, I'm in." I had accepted his offer. With a grin on his face, we were teleported into the main summoner's room to see if I would make the cut for a champion. And there is were I began my quest for redemption and freedom from the darkness that is slowly consuming my body


	2. Chapter 2

I yawned as I walked down the hallway to get breakfast. It had only been two days since I had become a champion and moved into the halls. Nothing has changed really. People still scowl at the sight of me; I always heard whispers about me. I didn't mind it really because I was used to it all. I walked toward the mess hall and grabbed some breakfast. When I walked in, everyone looked at me and went silent. I sighed, knowing this would happen. I walked to an empty table after grabbing some scrambled eggs and pancakes. Man, I haven't eaten like this in forever. I was told that I would be summoned today and would fight with five other people. "Great," I thought to myself, not wanting to be with a team. After I finished I went back to my room to take a nap before my match would begin.

As I woke up, I looked at the clock. My match is in an hour. I sighed as I heaved myself out of my bed. "Well, might as well get this over with," I thought to myself. Still wearing just a plain, white, long-sleeved shirt and baggy jeans, I grabbed my scythe and heading off to the summoner's hall. There I was transported to an area called the Summoner's Rift. Beside me were four other people; a man with very tan skin, a beard, and holding what looked to be like a firearm of some sort. Next to him was what appeared to be a bull. Next, to them there was a girl with nine tails and what appeared to be fox like ears. And finally, there was a girl who wielded a sword and had a strip of pink hair in her jet-black hair. Once we started the bearded man and the bull starting heading to the bottom lane. Alone, the fox girl had starting jogging right up the middle. "Well, looks like we'll be laning together" I heard a voice say in a French accent. "Guess so" was all I said before starting to walk toward the top lane and she followed behind. As I headed toward my destination, she tried to talk to me, but I didn't respond. I just wanted to get this over with as fast as I can, I'm hungry. "We're teammates, so you have to communicate with me," she said, clearly annoyed. "Fine," I said sighing. "God this is going to be a pain" I thought to myself. "Now come on Red, Fiora is a great lane partner," I heard my summoner say to me. He was the same man who had found me.

As we reached the turret, there was no one there. Fiora had pointed to the bushes. "Do you have any long range attacks?" she had asked. I shook my head. She then signaled me to follow her into the bushes. I complied and we were imminently attacked by a white haired girl with a broken sword, don't know how effective that will be, and a man with a hammer and some scruff. Fiora had lunged forward with her sword, dealing a lot of damage to the white haired girl while the man with the hammer went for me. He swung at me, trying to knock me back to my room. I had dodged, putting the blade of my scythe near the ground, and swept him from under his feet. He was kick to get up and made another swing. It connected, and it hurt. It landed right in my stomach. I recovered as much as I could, pushing him back swinging my scythe a little more violently then usual. I noticed he had been retreating because he was out matched in health with me. I looked over to Fiora, who had been taking quite a beating by the white haired girl. I hurled myself forward, my scythe facing out, in a flipping motion. I had drawn her attention and she had jumped back. Fiora, now low on health, had thanked me and drank a red potion. Knowing in her state she can't fight her alone, I decided to take the battle into my own hands. She had charged forward, now with a shield around her. She had swung her sword twice, only connecting once, but man, that broken sword kills. Recovering I had tried to sweep her feet like I did to the man with the hammer. She had now activated an ability, which left me motionless. "Oh shit," I thought. But it wore off before she could attack. "Ah, damn these cooldowns," I heard her say out loud. Taking this opportunity, I dashed forward, appearing behind her, with my scythe at her stomach. "Damn" was all I heard her say, before I had swung my scythe and killed her. Now weak from my encounter, I decided to head back and regain some health. But the man with the hammer, now a cannon of some sort had returned and took a shot at me. It landed and then exploded sending me flying back a few feet. I thought that I was going to be killed there, but Fiora had saved me. She lunged forward, dealing a lot of damage to the man who had only half health. Now activating two abilities, she moved faster and attacked faster. Using her lunge again, she had made quick work of the man, killing him. She looked over to me, "I leave for one minute and you almost get killed, this is going to be a long match." She said heaving a sigh. "Hey well I can't complain, you got Riven, and helped me get Jayce, so I guess you're not too bad," she had said to me with a smile.

The match went on, with us in the lead. I got a kill here and there, but I had died a couple times as well. As Fiora and I pushed forward, we noticed there was no one in our lane. My summoner had informed me that three enemies had gone to mid lane so outmatch the fox girl, whose name was apparently Ahri. Fiora stayed behind in our lane to push a little more while I was going to help Ahri. As I reached the bush I had saw the scene. A vampire looking guy in red, Jayce, and Riven had all attacked at once. I saw Ahri running back but I knew she wouldn't make it. I ran out of the bush that was in the river. Because the vampire guy was low on health I made quick work of him. Ahri was dangerous low on health so I had told her to go back. She thanked me and left with haste. Now two versus one, I was in deep trouble. I had done as much damage as I could, almost taking out Jayce. But, my work wasn't all for because the man with the beard, my summoner had told me his name is Graves, had come out from the bottom lane and took both of them out within seconds. As I returned, Graves had said to me, "Thanks for the kills partner." I smiled, "No problem," I had said. I felt a tug on my sleeve. I turned around and looked down to see Ahri with a blush on her face. "T-Thanks for saving me, I owe you one," she had said looking down, a blush still on her face. I smiled and patted her on her head. She seemed to enjoy when I scratched her eyes as she leaned into my hand. Our whole team had assembled in the middle lane for a "teamfight." The enemy team had arrived and ready to fight. I was informed by my summoner that the enemy team consisted of Jayce, Vladimir, Riven, Kayle, and Ezreal. Working together, Ahri used an ability that made Vladimir walk forward. Taking advantage of that, I pounced. I had taken him out by pulling him in further, then hurling myself forward with my scythe out spinning toward him. One down four to go, or so I thought. My team had made quick work of the enemy team. But the man called Ezreal was still alive, who sent out an energy wave, instantly killing off Graves and Alistar with ease. Ahri, Fiora, and I were the survivors as Fiora had sliced up Ezreal with ease due to his low health. After the enemy team had been wiped out, we heard a big explosion. "The enemy team has surrendered," my summoner had said to me. I was suddenly tackled by Ahri to the ground. As I fell to the ground she had been laughing, obviously happy we won. I looked up at Fiora, who had been annoyed by the scene in front of her. As I stood up, as did Ahri, Fiora had said, "Hmm, I guess you're not as useless and I thought," Gee, she has a word with words, doesn't she? We were teleported back to the halls. My first match ends with a victory I thought to myself. I decided to reward myself by getting dinner. And that, was probably the last "normal" day an immortal reaper of souls could have.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning, still tired from my match yesterday. I looked at the clock and realized that it was only an hour till noon. "Damn, I need some breakfast" I thought to myself as my stomach rumbled. I walked down the hallway, still getting stares from everyone. As I entered, just like yesterday, it all went silent and all eyes were on me. I sighed, knowing this would be an everyday thing. I walked over to an empty table and took a seat and starting to eat my breakfast. As I was about to start eating, I heard a voice say, "Mind if I sit here?" I looked up to see Ahri with her breakfast as well. I gave her a confused look, but I let her sit down. We started to talk about different subjects and I realized that we had a lot in common.

As we were just about finish our breakfast, a few summoners had burst into the room. "Attention all champions, there is a mandatory meeting in half an hour, please finish up your meals and meet us in the main hall." After they had left, I turned to Ahri, "Do they do this often?" I had asked. She shook her head, "No, this is the first time they had called us all together." I decided not to question it any more and starting heading to the main hall, Ahri following next to me.

As we reached the main hall, Ahri and I had taken a seat, waiting for the other champions. As they all filed in, the summoners began to speak. "Now, we have decided to split you all up into eight teams of thirteen members." One summoner had said. "Great, more teamwork" I said with a sarcastic tone. "Oh come on, it can't be that bad, you worked with me just fine." Ahri had responded with a smile. "The winning team will get a grand prize of one wish per champion granted." Another summoner had said with a grim. "Now the captains of these said teams, please step forward." A summoner had pulled a list out of his pocket. "Xin Zhao, Shen, Teemo, Gangplank, Jayce, Darius, Elise, and….Red." My head shot up. "Oh please tell me he's joking" I thought to myself. "Please, please let this be a joke," I kept thinking to myself. "Will the leaders please stand up?" I slowly stood up. "All leaders are to assemble their teams by the end of this week, you are all dismissed," The summoner had said. We had all left, going about our normal business again. I walked out stunned by what had happened. I couldn't believe that I would have to be apart of a team, let alone led one. I was brought out of my thought when Ahri asked. "So who are you going to pick for your team?" she asked. "Well I'm not sure I even know twelve people." I said. "But, I would be glad if you joined my team." I said as we both got up. "You got yourself a teammate!" she said with a giggle. "Don't forget about me," I heard someone say in a French accent. I looked over my shoulder to see Fiora. "You'd probably be lost without my help, so I'll join your team," she said with a cocky smile. "Well looks like two down, nine to go," I replied with a smile. The three of us walked around, trying to think of possible teammates," Oh no, I just remembered, I'm supposed to train today, I have to go." Fiora said before running off. Ahri had also turned to me and told me "I'm going to go too, I'm going to take a shower." I nodded, "Okay, but I'm going to walk around a little more, see if I can find anyone for our team." I had replied as she waved while walking away. I decided I needed some fresh air to clear my head of all this leader stuff. I walked through the forest lost in my thoughts. "Me, a team captain, damn, this is not going to go well" still thinking to myself. Suddenly something flew right past my face, bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked behind me to find it was a spear. "State your business here, or the next spear won't miss," I hear a female voice echo throughout the forest. I pulled my scythe out, ready for combat. "I see you are here to destroy my forest, well I won't let that happen," she said again, laughing slightly. "I'm not here to fight, I came here to clear my mind." I shouted, hoping it would clear things up. "Bullshit," I heard the voice call out and another spear, aimed at my face, was thrown. I quickly dodged the spear only to step in a bear trap of some sort. I yelled out in pain as I looked down to assess my wound. My leg was bleeding heavily and in an immense amount of pain. "Got ya," I heard the voice yell out again, as two spears headed my way. "Shit," I thought as the two spears had pierced through my shoulders, sending me back a little. The edges of the spears now rammed into a tree and my foot still in the bear trap, I was stuck. "Looks like your plans are ruined," a girl walked out of the shadows of the forest and forward to me. She walked close up to be and put the tip of another spear to my chest, knowing she was going to pierce my heart. "God, how many of those damn spears do you have?" I said in a sarcastic tone. She responded by pushing the edge of the spear into the left side of my chest. I didn't show any signs of pain, as I kept it bottled up. She took this as a sign that she was weak, and pushed and wrenched the spear deeper. I couldn't keep the pain in this time. She smiled at the sight of this. "This is my forest, you will not destroy it," she said smiling. "I'm not here to destroy your damn forest, I just walked through here" I said slowly because of the pain, coughing up some blood. She had noticed that I was being honest. She had pulled the spear out and placed her hand on where she had stabbed me. She then healed my wound very quickly along with my busted foot. She then took out the spears that were binding me to the trees. Damn, that hurt more than when they pierced me. She had healed those up too. "Well, I see you were being honest, I'm sorry," she had said. Before I could respond we both heard a few hunters. "Come on man, we have to get more fur pelts, they are selling very well" I heard a man say. I looked down at the girl, who now had a look of hatred on her face. "Poachers?" I had asked. She nodded quickly, still filled with rage. "Hey, let me take care of this," I said walking forward to where I had heard the voices. Once I saw the two poachers, I yelled "You will leave this forest now, or your soul will be mine," I had yelled. One of the poachers looked at me, stopping dead in his tracks. He had tapped the shoulder of the other one. "Hey, it's, it's Red, the Call of the Reaper, run!" he had shouted after he dropped his gun and ran. The other poacher had looked up to where I used to be, as I teleported behind him. "Boo," I said as he screamed and ran. I laughed manically shouting "Your soul is mine for the taking," trying to scare them from coming back. I walked back over to the girl, who was dumbfounded at what I had done. "You, you helped me?" she said in disbelief. "Yeah, I love nature. When I spent time wondering the world, I had loved walking through nature, clearing my mind." I had said smiling. "You, must be Red, the new champions," she said with a smile on her face. I smiled, and said, "Yep, that's me," "Now what's your name, if I may ask?" I said out of curiosity. "Hmmm, ok, I am known as Nidalee," she had responded. "And I would like to express my gratitude for helping me defend my home," She had said bowing. "Your home?" I asked. "Well, yes, my parents had died in the jungle when I was a little girl. I was all alone with no one. I was found and raised by a wild pack of cougars. So I grew up around nature, and always loved it, but people try to destroy it," she had a mixed look of anger and sadness on her face. "Hey, if anyone ever tries to destroy your home, just give me a call. I will stop them at all costs." I said smiling patting her on her head. She smiled and nodded, "Thank you Red, I will keep that in mind." "Well, I'm going to head back to the halls, it's getting late," I said starting to walk away. "Ok but Red, I warn you, hurt nature, and I will send my spear through your skull," she said before disappearing back into the forest. Well, that was one experience I won't forget as I walked back to my room as the afternoon starting to fade away


	4. Chapter 4

I walked back to the halls, trying to comprehend what had just happened. "So I got stabbed my three spears by a girl and stepped in a spiked, trap thing, and I decided to help her. God I'm getting to soft," I thought to myself. I kept walking, still thinking, "Damn, those spears did some damage," I had thought looking down to where they had pierced me. Each one had left a scar. I was brought out of my thought by a voice, "Red, Call of the Reaper, I challenge you." I turned around, with a smile on my face, "You challenge death itself?" I questioned. It was that girl from my first match, the one with the broken sword and white hair. "That victory was a fluke, you could never defeat me on your own," she had shouted at me with an angry look on her face. "Just know, if I defeat you, your soul will be taken and added to my collection," I said with a sinister smile on my face. "That will not happen," she said before charging at me.

I let my dark side handle the fight. She tried using the same three moves I had seen during my match, I dodged the first two, and caught her sword when she went for her thirds strike. "You'll have to do better than that if you want to keep your soul," I said laughing, tossing her to the side. She landed on her feet and dashed forward, creating a shield of some sort. She dashed in, ramming me in the stomach with her shoulder armor. I let out a sound of pain and she took this sign to attack. Swinging her sword, aiming for my head, she yelled, "You're dead!" I had suddenly vanished. She looked around is desperation. "Face me like a man, coward," she yelled knowing I would hear it. I had let the dark make clones of me and we were hidden in the shadows. The clones and I talked at the same time "A reaper's greatest weapon and ally is his opponents fear." We had said. "Tell me Riven, do you fear death?" we had said again. She didn't answer only yelling, "Face me!" "The underworld will be quite pleased to see that I have taken such a strong soul," my clones and I had said in a whisper laughing slightly, but she heard it loud and clear. "No, my soul will remain" she had said in a more quite voice, with a hint of fear. Knowing her fear has taken the place of her courage, I took this chance to strike. I teleported behind her, back to back, with my scythe placed centimeters away from her throat. "Game over," I quietly whispered.

I didn't make the final strike, as I only withdrew my scythe from its previous position. She had fallen to her knees, "H-How could I let this happen?" she stared at her hands in disbelief. "You let your fear get the better of you, if you had kept your cool, your fear would not have empowered me," I said offering a hand to help her to her feet. She smacked my hand away. "Don't let fear get in the way, turn your weakness into a strength." I had said. "Just, hurry up and do it," she said with a surprisingly humble tone. "My soul is now yours," she said standing up and closing her eyes. "No, your soul is too strong and noble for me to take," I said starting to walk away. "But we had a deal," she shouted at me with an angry tone. I was surprised. Is she really yelling at me to take her soul? "You honor a commitment, even when your soul is on the line?" I questioned in disbelief. She nodded, "I was always told to honor a commitment, no matter what the circumstances," She said in another humble tone. I closed my eyes, using my powers of a reaper to see her soul. "Your soul is humble, noble, and brave, no trace of greed or evil," I had said surprised, because greedy souls were the usual ones. "I cannot take such a strong soul, when it has done nothing wrong," I said starting to walk away. "Then, how do I honor our deal?" she questioned in a tone of anger. I didn't answer. I stopped dead in my tracks as I heard her suggestion. "Then, please teach me how weaknesses can be turned into strengths, I beg you," she had said walking closer to me. "You want to serve under a feared reaper that is hated by pretty much everyone in the world?" I said not looking back at her. "Yes," was all she responded with. "Hmmph, it's your reputation you're risking, but if you serious about this you can start by," I paused as she looked at me with curious eyes. "By joining my team," I had said. She had a grin on her face, "I can deal with that." "Well," I walked up to her. She was shorter than me by a head. I placed my thumb on her forehead as a dark aura started to emit from me "You are now marked as the apprentice of the reaper," I said as a seal had appeared on her arm as well as mine. "This seal represents your apprentice status, it will break after you have found what you are searching for," I said finishing the ritual.

"Your training will be tiring and long," I had said, warning her. "I have been through much worse," she said with a cocky smile on her face. "Is that a challenge?" I said as another sinister smile appearing on my face as I looked back to her. She appeared unfazed by this, "Bring it," she had responded. "Well, Riven, this training will not be easy, but by the end of it, your strength will be much greater than it is now," I had said, receiving an excited smile from her. "Like I said before, I have been through worse," she said to me. "Like what?" I let my curiosity get the better of me. "I have wondered the world for a long time, alone, as you have," she had said. I cut her off before she could finish because I knew how she felt. "Wondering the world alone is a tough thing to deal with," I had said looking at her, "But Riven," she looked up at me. "You are no longer alone, for this seal binds us together. Even after your training you will not be alone, as I will still be here." She had responded with a smile, "I have never had a friend like that before," she had said. I started walking back to the halls, "Me neither," was all I said before leaving. She had yelled something else just before I left; "I look forward to training with you!"

I had started to walk back to my room again. Man today was a long day. I was chosen as a League captain, got three teammates, got speared by a girl living in the jungle, and got a new apprentice. My stomach growled, bringing me out of my thoughts. I had realized I had skipped lunch with that whole ordeal with Riven, damn I'm hungry. As I was walking back I had not realized the someone had been watching me, and how I dealt with Riven.


	5. Chapter 5

As I sat down at another empty table, I started to eat my dinner. I was starving because I had missed lunch because of my situations with Nidalee and Riven. I started to scarf down my food. I had finished my food and starting to walk around a little more. As I walked past the open field, I noticed Fiora was standing there. She had still been training since early afternoon. She had just sheathed her sword, and I guessed she was going to get dinner. "Still training?" I questioned as she walked past me. Breathing a little heavy, she responded "Yes, I train everyday, honing my abilities and become an even greater fighter than I am now." "Well, you sure confident," I had said with a grin on my face. "You would like to experience my skills first hand?" she said with a sly grin on her face. "Maybe some other time, I don't want to keep you from enjoying dinner," I had said before walking off. "Maybe we'll train tomorrow?" she had asked. "See ya there" I responded heading off to walk around to clear my mind a little and send the souls I had collected back to the underworld.

As I was walking, a spear had found its way right next to my face, now drilled into the tree next me. "Yes Nidalee?" I had said knowing it was her. "I had just remembered that you were named a captain," she had said with a smile on her face. "Yes I was. Would you do me the honors of joining my team?" I had said, pretending she was of royal decent. "You got me as a member," she had said before walking back into the forest. "Well that was, strange" I had thought. But I was pulled out of my thoughts by two blades appearing right in front of my throat. I laughed, "You think you can slay the Reaper?" I had said calmly. There was no response from the figure behind me. I inspected the blades that were inches away from my throat. "Katarina, I would recognize those daggers any where," I had said with a smile and a laugh. "Shut your damn mouth. It's time for you to die," she had said in a cold, harsh tone. I laughed as she went for the kill move on me. I teleported away from her and pulled out my scythe. "This is going to be fun," I said, letting the dark over take me again. "The Call of the Reaper shall fall before my blade," she had shouted before charging at me. I had teleported away from her again. "Ha, the Sinister Blade tring to kill me, even after I had saved you when you were a little girl, ah I remember that day when you weren't so violent as you are now," I had said, placing my chin in my mind, reflecting on the past.

During my travels I had come across a young Katarina, maybe about eleven years old, being chased down by some bandits, I knew she could handle it though, but I needed those souls. I had finished them all off quickly and turned to the young Katarina. She was aiming a knife and threw it towards me. It ended up hitting one of the bandits that was still alive. I nodded and started to head off on my way, She had asked my name but I only responded by saying "You don't know who I am? I am the Call of the Reaper, Red." Her eyes lite up at the sight of me. She had told me how she loved hearing stories about me dragging the souls of the damned back to the underworld. She was essentially my biggest fan. I would visit her from time to time, telling her new stories and new adventures I had. As I am immortal, I have not changed since then, but she sure did.

Back to the present, I was in quite the situation. "Ah the good ol' days, when you were my biggest fan." I had teased with a laugh. "Shut up!" she had screamed throwing a dagger at me. I caught it before it could reach my head. "Red, I challenge you, and I will kill you," she had spat in another cold tone. "And if I win, you will join my team," I had smirked. This caused her to burst out laughing, "As if I'd ever join your team," still laughing, but with her eyes closed. "Alright you got yourself a-" she wasn't able to finish her sentence as my scythe was around her waist as I had teleported behind her in her fit of laughter. "Looks like I win," I had said with a slight chuckle. I could tell she was furious. "DAMMIT" she had yelled trying to stab me in the head with her dagger, spinning around. Put this only caused us to be closer and my scythe against her lower back as she turned to face me. "I win," I had repeated. She had sighed as I withdrew my blade. "Fine, I will honor this, but I'm not happy about this," she said still angry. "We will fight again, and I will slay you," she said before walking away. "You can't kill the immortal," I had taunted her, which resulted in her throwing a dagger that pierced my stomach. "No, but I can still cause them a large amount of pain," she had said smiling, then walked away. I had taken the blade out and threw it on the ground. "I've had enough for one day," I had said to myself starting to walk back.

Walking back I had said, "How long have you been watching me?" "Since that ordeal with Riven." A voice responded to my question. "What do you want?" I had questioned the voice again. As a man walked out of the shadows he said, "I see your reputation is somewhat false." He had some sort of headgear on that looked like night vision goggles. I laughed, "People make me out to be the worst thing possible" I had joked. "I saw how you handled those situations and I'm very impressed," he had said bowing to me. "Umm thanks, I guess" I said not sure how to respond. "I would be honored if you would let me join you in battle along side your team," he said bowing again. "Sure, I wouldn't mind. But what's your name?" I said as curiosity overtook me. "My name is Master Yi, but feel free to call me Yi," he said in a humble tone. "Well then Yi, it's nice to meet you, my name is Red, and welcome to the team," I said holding my hand up. He shook my hand, "I look forward to fighting alongside you Red," he said before turning around. "I must go now, for I have training with Wukong, I will see if we would like to join our team as well," he said before leaving. Man, I'm getting teammates left and right, but why?" I thought to myself, questioning my character. "Screw it, I'm hungry" I said to myself before walking to get some food for my empty stomach.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I don't know why I haven't but here is the new chapter

As the sun shined through my blinds, I had started to wake up. I looked at the clock and it read 7:45 AM. I sighed, knowing I still wanted sleep but the sun would not let me. I had noticed that there was a something on my chest. I looked down and my bed covers looked a little bigger than just for me to be there. I had thrown the covers off to see Ahri, still sleeping, burying her face in my chest. She murmured something in her sleep, snuggling me harder. My eyes went wide at the sight of her. Her clothes were a bit undone, probably from her moving in her sleep, I hope. I tried to shake her awake but all she did was frown a little and grunt, then just buried her face deeper into my chest. "Ahri, hey wake up," I said while shaking her. After a few minutes of this, she had finally awoken. She looked at me with tired eyes and a smile, "Good morning," she said sleepily. She then leaned towards me and kissed my check. And it was here that I lost my cool. I started to sweat a little, Ahri had noticed this, "Oh my, am I making a reaper of all people nervous?" she said with a seductive smile. "How'd you even get in here anyway?" I asked her, still leaning against my bedpost. "The door was unlocked," she said, placing her head back down on my chest. She then fell asleep again. My eyes widened at this because she was so mellow about what is happening. Or it could be that it's 8 AM in the morning. So I pretended that she wasn't there and went back to sleep

I woke up about two hours later, with her still laying on my chest, but she had woken up too. "Red, I'm hungry, let's go eat," she said with a smile, starting to get up. As she was getting up, the covers had slipped off her and revealed her only to be in her bra and underwear. I could feel my nose starting to bleed. "I quickly looked away and asked frantically, "Ahri, where are your clothes?!" She smiled seductively and said to me "What? You don't like it when I'm only in my underwear?" This is where my nose started to bleed heavily and my face turning red, camouflaging the blood dripping from my nose. I pushed her away, and got up. I had gotten one of my long sleeve shirts and a pair of jeans and threw them her way. "Put these on if you want to go get breakfast," I said turning around to let her change. "I'm done," she sang and I turned around. The sign in front of me almost caused me to have a heart attack from cuteness. She was wearing my shirt that was a little too big for her so one part was down to her shoulders. She was wearing my jeans, with the bottoms rolled up a little. "You like?" she smiled seductively again, noticing me staring at her. "C'mon Red, you're a thousand year old reaper, who is feared by everyone, get it together," I screamed at myself mentally. I had gotten dressed as well and we went to go get breakfast.

We sat down at a table, just the two of us. I guess people still don't like me. I was about to start eating when I heard a voice. "Hey there Red,' I turned around to see my apprentice, Riven, along with Fiora, holding their breakfast plates. Their expressions had changed to an angry one. "Red, why is Ahri wearing your clothes?" Fiora had questioned in a tone that scared the shit out of me. You know you're scary when you can make a reaper be scared shitless. Riven had noticed this too and made an expression demanding an answer. "We spent the night together," Ahri had said smiling to them, making an expression that read "in your face." Both Fiora and Riven had looked at my, very angry. "Look, she is over execrating she…" I didn't get to finish my sentence as Fiora put her sword right next to my neck. "Die, pervert," she said. I teleported away from her and started to run to anywhere that wasn't there. I jumped out the window because we were on the second floor and I hauled ass. Fiora was still chasing me for a good five minutes.

I had finally lost her. I crouched in the bushes, sighing. I'm in trouble next time I see her. I then heard what sounded like a battle cry, breaking my train of thought. I thought it was just someone training but then I heard a slight scream of surprise. I stood up, only to be beamed by a laser of some sort. I flew back and landed on my ass, my head spinning. I groaned in pain and the controller of that laser ran over. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry," a female voice said but I couldn't get a view of her since my head was still spinning and my eyes were blind from the light of the beam. "Are you okay? Oh why did I try to curve it!?" she cursed at herself. She offered me a hand, which I took. "It's cool, no major damage done," I said. But she looked at my chest, and there was a huge gash on my chest from the laser. Her face had turned very pale at the sight of this. "Don't worry," I said placing my hand over my chest and healed the wound with my powers. "I'm sorry for that, I'm Luxanna by the way, but people call me Lux," she said with a warm smile. "I'm Red," I said with a smile looking down at her. Her face was still a little pale, probably from seeing that gash on my chest. What I didn't notice was there was another one on my left arm that we didn't even see there. This one was worse than the other one on my chest. And this is where she flat at fell on the ground on her back, her skin white as a ghost. "I guess she doesn't handle blood very well," I said healing up my wound. "Ah crap, what am I going to do with her?" I said frustrated. "God dammit," I said as I placed her on my back, in a piggyback style, and started to walk back. I sighed "When did I become so soft?" I said, cursing myself. Right then, Lux had buried her face in my back and I heard a sigh of satisfaction.

I reached the dorms. By this time, Lux had woken up. Still on my back, she put a hand to her head, "W-what happened?" she said confused. "You saw my blood and passed out, so I carried you back the dorms." I said as I let her down from my back. "T-thank you," she said looking away from me with a blush on her face. "Well I must go, maybe we can meet again Red, under different circumstances," she said with a wink as she walked off towards her room. I waved good-bye and started to walk toward my room.

I was walking, still trying to avoid Fiora, until I had heard a beautiful melody. I followed the sound to see what instrument made this beautiful music. I came across a woman sitting on a tree stump, playing an instrument that resembled a harp but I had no idea what it was. The melodies drew me in closer. She had finally noticed me listening. We she did she jumped a little in surprise. "That music, it's beautiful," I said smiling. "I wish I could play something like that," I said to her. She smiled back at me blushing but not saying a word. Then it hit, Fiora was talking about a famous musician that is a champion in the league. "Ah, you must be Sona, Fiora has told me about you," I said looking at her instrument. Why isn't she talking" I thought to myself, "Am I that scary?" "No," I heard a voice ring out in my head. "I cannot speak verbally, but I can communicate through thought. "Through thought huh?" I said. Well this is going to be interesting


	7. Chapter 7

"Through thought huh? Well, my name is Red" I thought to myself, assuming she would hear me. She nodded as she continued to play her instrument. The sound of it hypnotized me and I was lost in its beauty. "So what's the famous Maven of the Strings doing in the middle of the forest?" I asked her. "Well, it's very noisy around the halls, so I can't focus on my music," She said looking up to me, brushing her light blue hair out of her eyes. "It's so peaceful and quite here, which is why I play here." "Peaceful and quite huh? Yeah I could use some of that, after what I've been through," I said chuckling looking up toward the sky. Sona's curiosity kicked in as she looked at me, eyes full of curiosity. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" she echoed through my head. I laughed and little then started, "Been hated ever since I can remember, always run out of towns, being chased by mobs," I said as her eyes saddened. "Never had any peace in my life, always on the run, the underworld is always calling for me," I had said. "Oh my," her voice rang in my head. "Well," her voiced echoed again, "if you ever need peace, I will be happy to play a song for you," she offered with a smile. I smiled back, "Thanks, I will take you up on that."

The sky had started to darken as clouds covered the sky. I felt a few raindrops on my head. I looked up and saw the sky starting to pour rain. "We better get back to the dorms," I said turning to her. She was frowning holding her instrument close to her. "What's wrong?" I asked walking towards her. She was under a tree, so the rain wasn't pouring on her. "The rain, me and my strings will get soaked," she pouted. I chuckled and took off my jacket and threw it over her shoulders, covering her chest and her instrument. "Shall we?" I said as I pulled the hood over her head. She smiled warmly, thanking me. We started to walk back to the dorms as the rain started to pour. I was soaking wet but she was kept warm and dry my jacket. She looked at me as I shivered a little. She had then intertwined he arms around my arm and pulled me close to her. "Can't let you be so cold, after you helped me," she said with a blush turning away. I smiled and thanked her. As she walked back she kept pulling me closer and closer to her, still thinking I was freezing. We had finally reached the dorms, but by this time we looked like a couple taking a walk. "I thank you for your kindness Red," she said, her arms still locked around mine. "No problem," I said as she buried her face in my arm. I smiled looking down to her, but that didn't last for long.

We locked eyes until I felt immense pain in my ribs. I was blown back and hit the ground hard. Fiora had finally found me ran towards me and flying kicked me in the ribs. "Don't you dare corrupt Sona you perverted pig!" she shouted at me."Is someone jealous?" I heard Ahri's voice from behind. I looked up from the ground seeing a giant blush on Fiora's face and that Ahri was still wearing my clothes. "Oh my, are you okay Red?" Sona rang out in my mind. I got up and dusted myself off. I lifted my soaking shirt up assessing the damage. One of my ribs had poked out of my sides. Sona looked pale right away and looked like she was about to faint. "Not again," I thought to myself. I healed myself up. But where the rib poked out was still bleeding. Sona had looked a little better as she healed it up, "Let me take care of that," she said in a weak voice. I smiled and thanked her as I stood up. "So where did our little trouble maker go this time?" Ahri had said walking towards me locking arms with mine. "Running away, so I didn't get brutally hurt," I said looking down at her "Because someone had to twist the story." Her ears drooped down and she frowned "I'm sorry Red." I laughed as I put my hand on her head, rubbing behind her ears. "Ohhh right there," Ahri had said in a happy tone. "I'm sorry to break up this scene but Red I have to talk to you," the master of wuju had approached me. I walked over to him and asked him what was wrong. "Wukong wants to fight you, if he loses he will join the team," Yi had said. "Alright, let's do it," I said smiling and we headed off, the rest of my team following me.

I had approached the battle area as all of my team members sat down under the tree, with the exception of Sona. Standing in front of me was the famous monkey King. "You ready?" He had asked me pulling his staff out of its stood up position. "Let's go," I said as I charged. I swung my scythe but he had dodged by jumping over it landing on one hand, laughing. I had swept out his hands but he recovered fast. I charged again, but this time he stood still. I had swung my scythe right through him. "What?" I had questioned out very loudly as the Wukong in front of me had turned into a puff of smoke. I heard laughing behind me, so I turned around, and that was a bad idea. Three of Wukong had charged at me staffs out aimed at my gut. They all connected and I bent over in pain. The real Wukong had immediately flipped in the air and on the way down landed his staff on my spine. He then swept my feet out. I had recovered by flipping back, still weak from the hits I took. "You'll have to do better than that," I had said smiling, wiping away the blood on my mouth. I had then teleported behind him, excepting him to pull the same move again. I attacked the clone again and sure enough it turned into smoke. This time from the side, Wukong and two of his clones had charged again. I teleported behind the clones, getting my scythe in front of the real Wukong's feet sweeping them out from under him. He fell to the ground and I had taken this time to jump. I had jumped to were he was and aimed my scythe downward. I had casted a spell on both of us, were even the grievous of wounds wouldn't even harm us, so it was okay to stab him. I had justed missed him because he moved out of the way and jumped up, kicking me in the neck, sending me back a little. I had swung my scythe to both of my sides, trying to gain momentum and threw it at him. My scythe hit its target, lodging itself in his chest, I had teleported in front of him took my scythe out, then teleported behind him, putting the scythe in front of his waist. I pulled it back cutting him in hlf, smiling knowing I had won. Wukong had turned into smoke again. "God dammit" I shouted just before being hit over the head with his staff. He laughed loudly as he landed on the ground as he started to spin himself around, his staff hitting me into the air. I used this time in the air to counter him. I had lodged my scythe into the ground in front of his staff, still spinning. The contact of the staff and scythe had caused him the stop spinning losing his balance a little. I took advantages and ran at him. His balance was off, so I round house kicked him in the face, my scythe following behind me aimed across his chest. Both of my attacks had hit him and he was sent flying back. He recovered slower then he had before. But nonetheless, his two clones and him had charged again. He jumped off his clones to get leverage trying to aim for my head.

I blocked his assault. My scythe and his staff collided. This was a battle of pure strength, but we were pretty even as we did not break this struggle. We were both pushed back. We were both breathing heavily, neither of us could gain the upper hand. We both charged again for the final time. We both bypassed the others defenses as his staff puncturing my heart as my scythe had been lodged into his heart. We both withdrew our weapons and dropped them to ground, both of us following them after a few seconds. "It looks like a draw," Yi had said walking up to our battlefield, Sona following him. Sona kneeled down in front of me, and played a note on her strings. Music notes had appeared and were sent straight to both Wukong and I. the notes and their sound had sealed up our wounds, and taken away the pain. "Ah, that feels so much better, thanks Sona," I said standing up. She smiled and nodded as she stood up too. I walked over to my opponent who was starting to get up.

I offered my hand out and he took it. I helped him get up and said "Looks like we're a pretty even match, aren't we?" "I guess we'll just have to fight again sometime," he said with a half happy, half cocky smile. "But in the meantime, I would like to join your team," he said. "You don't have to, you didn't loose the match," I said confused by his offer. "You are a true opponent, but I will not be beaten by you, but if we work together, nothing can stop us," he said raising his fist. I smiled and said, "You got it," as I raised my fist in the air, our wrists touching, signaling our new found friendship. "Sona why don't you join too?" Ahri had said walking up to the small group with everyone else. "Yeah, it'll be fun," Riven had smiled and informed her. "If you guys really want me too, I shall then," she looked up at me and smiled. Fiora had noticed this and walked forward. She grabbed a fist full of my shirt and threatened, "If you so even touch Sona, I will send my sword through your heart," she said in an angry tone. "I promise I won't," I said raising my hand while placing the other over my heart. This team stuff is going better than I thought it would.


	8. Chapter 8

After my fight Wukong, I was exhausted. My head was throbbing and had started to cough a lot. "Well it looks like you may be immune to death, but your not immune to the flu," Ahri had said, placing her hand to my forehead. "The flu?" I said in disbelief. Great, now I get to feel shitty for a week. Ahri then wrapped her arms around my arm and said, "Why don't you let me take care of you," seductively. "Ha, I don't think so," Riven and Fiora had said in unison. "Guys, I'm fine, don't worry," I had said trying to calm everyone down. Not my best choice, as I received death stares from everyone, "You're sick, you need to be taken care of," Riven had said, eyes still locked on me. Why is it that demon beats don't scare me one bit but these girls scare me so much? I was then pushed to my room by force.

As I lay down in my bed, I started to think to myself. The girls couldn't come to an agreement so they are all here, great. This is somehow going to end up with me getting hurt and I'm not going to like it. The door had cracked open as Ahri walked in. "Let me take your temperature," she said climbing onto the bed with me. I couldn't move, why can't I move? THE CHARM, OH GOD. Ahri was suddenly knocked off my bed as Riven had knocked her off. "How ya feeling?" she asked sitting on the bed placing a cool rag on my forehead. "Better, thanks Riv," I said, making her blush. "Oh right, take these," Ahri had gotten up off the floor and handed me a few pills and a potion. "Thanks Ahr," this made her blush as well. Why do nickname cause people to blush? "As for you, that was completely uncalled for," Ahri had said truning to Riven, gritting her teeth. "You were about to kiss him," Riven had said angrily to the fox girl, "Oh, does someone have a problem with that?" Ahri had joked. This cause Riven's whole face to turn as red as a rose. Their argument was cut short when Fiora and Katarina had walked in. Oh great, more pain.

Katarina grabbed a fist full of my shirt, "No one or nothing gets to kill you but me," she said. "Very heart warming Kat," I said to her as she released her grip. Riven had taken the rag off my head and placed a hand on it, "Looks like your fever has gone down a little." I smiled at this, at least I won't be out for too long and I can get back to training. "I'm leaving. Don't even think about dying," Katarina had said coldly and walked out. I was too busy focused on everything around me to realize that Ahri had climbed on the bed again, "Now, where were we?" she said before forcefully claiming my lips. It was a long kiss, with passion and just a hint of lust in it. We had separated after a few seconds. I was stunned and my entire face was a giant blush. I looked over to Riven and Fiora, who were dumbfounded at the events that just had unfolded. "Looks like I have no competition then, " Ahri had said with a laugh. Riven then immediately had pushed her off again then took her place. I looked at her face, it was as red as blood. "He's not all yours," she said slowly as she leaned it. Our lips had then met. This kiss was very innocent and filled with just as mush passion as Ahri's. After we separated, her face was still flushed but she had a smile on her face. I looked over to the side of the room to find that Fiora had left, probably out of my "perverted disgustingness." Ahri was still on the ground in pain. "Looks like we're even Riven," Ahri had said climbing back onto the bed and burying her face into my side. "I guess," Riven had pouted before placing her head on my chest as well. They both fell asleep in a matter of seconds. Well at least I get to rest now.

"Now what did we learn today," I said while placing a cool rag on Ahri's head. "Shut up and take care of me," she replied weakly. These two had caught the flu from me when they kissed me. "I will," I said to her patting her and Riven on the head. "Red, can I ask you a favor?" Riven had said looking at me. Damn, she looks so cute. "Can...Can you lay with me? It would make me feel better," she said innocently. The next thing I know my nose was bleeding and I had fallen down to the ground. "Actually, that made me feel better," Riven had said laughing her ass off.

"You must, it's your job," a voice echoed through a dark land. "But I can't, he is a close friend of mine," a man had said. "If you do not, you will face the wrath of the Gods," the voiced echoed again, "Now Coritz, you must leave and kill Red," the voice had said before disappearing, not making another sound. The man had stood up from his kneeling position. His wings had then spread out and his halo had appeared over his head. "Red, I'm sorry, but it's my job," he said to himself before grabbing his dual swords. He then was covered in a light binding. His silver and gold armor had then appeared and was equipped to him. He then walked out of the shrine. The shrine was on a floating piece of ground, as all the shines of the gods are. Coritz is a guardian angel that serves the fire god. Corits walked to the edge of the land. He then turned around and closed his eyes. "Red. I'm sorry" he had said, a tear falling from his eyes. "You will always be my best friend, please forgive me," he said before falling backwards. He fell through the sky at a high velocity. After a while Coritz then had adjusted his wings so now he was flying at the same velocity he was falling at. "I must protect and serve the gods, that is my only purpose in my life," he said before flying into the direction of Summoner's Rift.


	9. Chapter 9

I was back on summoner's rift, and I was handling the top lane. The macth had just begun and I was leaning against the turret waiting for minions. They had finally made their way past the turret and started to fight. "You are going up against Elise, be very careful," my summoner had said. I took that advice and just started to kill the minions that were about to die. I wasn't paying attention, and I had accidently pushed the lane too far. This allowed Elise to trap me in her web thing, after clearing my small minion wave. She then sent a spider out towards me. It had just reached my feet and exploded. "Well, that wasn't pleasant," I said to myself. I looked over to where she was, but she wasn't there. The next thing I know, this huge ass spider is right behind me. IT FELL OUT OF THE GODDAMN AIR, I FUCKING HATE SPIDERS. She had traded a couple of hits, and then she backed off. My body was burning, shit, I'm ignited. The ignite had gotten me.

I made my way back to lane, looking for vengeance. She had over extended herself, so I took advantage of this. I launched myself forward and had jumped on her. She then jumped into the air, avoiding me. She then landed back down, and I tired to finish her off. I was about to kill her, but a sword was thrown, piercing my heart. I had not taken any damage, the turrets were then disabled, and all the minions had disappeared. "What's going on here," I asked my summoner. "An unidentified unit has entered the battlefield," he said. Before I could respond, something had landed behind me. Two swords were then thrust into my back. They were taken out with haste and I was kicked to the ground. "Alright, you just made me mad," I stood up, dusting myself off. Damn those wounds sting. I turned around to see none other than my childhood friend, Coritz. "Coritz, long time no see," I said in a friend tone. I was then stabbed again and kicked in the face, sending me to the ground. "Cor, what's wrong with you, it's me, Red," I said standing back up. "I know," he said before charging at me. He spun forward, hoping the swords would cut me straight down. I jumped back dodging them. "What the hell is up with you?" I yelled.

"Red, you must die, it is the God's will," he said charging forwards. "Oh, this old stunt, ok then," I said lifting my scythe up. "Always trying to bring me to justice, you know that isn't going to happen," I said laughing. "Silence, Red," he said charging at me again. I blocked all of his attacks and countered them with my own. I pulled him close to me with my scythe, then round housed kicked him away. See, when we were kids, Coritz was the brains of the army, the master tactician. I on the other hand, loved to fight. He spent time studying, while I spent time training. He was more than outmatched against me in strength, but his strategies would always help him. "After you became the God's right hand man, you were always a just a pet to them," I said charging at him. "If it is the god's will, then you must be slain," he said blocking my attack, and pushing me away. "Snap out of it Coritz, you've been brain washed," I yelled. "He's using you to get rid of me, then he is going to enter the mortal world," I said. Because I was granted the power of the underworld, I was granted the power to kill gods, but I would be but in the worst condition, if the god was powerful enough, it could kill me. Coritz serves the fire god, Yan, and Yan had tried this stunt back when I was a kid. Although Coritz refuses to believe it happened. "Open your eyes," I shouted blocking his next attack. "Silence, accept your death with honor," He said trying the slice me open. "Good Coritz, the Gods will reward you if you succeed," a voice echoed through the air. "Coritz, don't listen to him, he's lying," I shouted to him. Coritz had then froze, "Coritz, kill him," Yan had commanded him. He had then charged forward, his swords clashing against my scythe. "Coritz, you have to trust me, he's using you," I had shouted. "Do not listen to him Coritz, do not falter, kill him," Yan's voice had rung out. "Coritz," I shouted, "Coritz," Yan had shouted as well. Coritz had dropped his swords and feel to the ground. He fell to his knees and grabbed his head and screamed.

"Weakling, I shall do this myself," Yan had appeared through a burst of fire. He had kicked Coritz in the stomach, knocking him away. He had turned to me, "You shall perish by my hand," Yan had said before breathing fire towards me. I had jumped back, dodging his attack. He smiled at this, because he then summoned chains of fire, chaining me to the ground, burning my flesh. I screamed in agony as the chains melted my skin away. "Now that you're all locked up, I can deal with you anytime. As for you, Coritz, feel the wrath of fire," Yan had said picking up Coritz by the neck and repeatedly punched him in the face. He then threw Coritz to the ground and stomped on his chest. "Coritz," I had shouted in distress. I couldn't do anything, these chains held me in place. Now pleased with himself, Yan threw him to the ground. "Now it's your turn," Yan had said walking over to me. He had placed his burning hand over my face. The pain I felt was unimaginable. The searing pain of having my flesh burnt off. He had then let go. "Let's see how the immortality of a reaper does against my sword," Yan had said, summoning his giant iron sword, now on fire. I had been stabbed, the sword piercing my body and the fire around it burnt my wounds. "If you were a real God, you would face me like a man," I said, spitting my blood, from my mouth, at him. "Silence you meddling cur," he said before landed a right hook on my jaw. "I can't keep this up, so this is how it ends," I had thought to myself, seeing Yan lift his sword. Two swords then had stabbed him. "You are not worthy of your status.," a voice had said. "Coritz, you are but a mere servant, what do you know about status," Yan had said. Coritz removed his swords, then pointed one at him, "Enough to know that you're not what you claim to be," Coritz had said. Yan looked furious and charged for him. Coritz had slid under Yan, running towards me. He then had cut my loose and stood ready to fight. "Just like old times, yeah?" Coritz had said. I stood up, reclaiming my scythe, "yeah" was all I said before preparing myself for battle

"YOU ARE BUT MERE SERVANTS, I AM A GOD" Yan had said, creating a fire tornado and sending it for us. We had both dodged it, and in the process I had grabbed Coritz's hand. I had spun, dodging the tornado, and throwing Coritz at Yan. Yan had knocked his sword out of his hand quickly. I had followed up, sending my scythe straight through his chest, as Coritz came in for another kill shot. Coritz had stabbed both the shoulders of Yan. "ENOUGH" he said, emitting a force of fire that sent Coritz and I back. "In due time, you will pay, ALL WITH PAY," Yan had said before vanishing into nothing but smoke. "This time, I WILL kill you," I had said looking to were he once was.


	10. Chapter 10

Yan had disappeared n a flash. "I will kill you," I said quietly to myself. I turned around to find Coritz bowing to me, "Red, I' sorry I was blinded by my loyalty to the gods," Coritz had said in a sad tone. I held out my hand for him to help him get up, "That was always like you, loyal. Don't be ashamed of that," I said, helping him get up. "Red!" I heard a voice call out; I turned around to see Ahri, Riven, Wukong, and Katarina running toward me. As I turned around the pain of my wounds had caught up to me. I looked behind me to find that Coritz had already collapsed. "Well, this can only end well," as I fell to the ground as well.

I had awoken in my room, the pain still lingering. "Damn that burns," I said examining my burns from Yan's chains. I inspected the rest of my body, which was covered in bandages. My entire chest and arms were covered with them and there was a bandage on my right eye, wrapping around my head. I heard my door open to see Ahri, Riven, and Katarina walk in. "Damn, you look pretty banged up," Katarina had said with a slight laugh. Then she turned dead serious, "I will be the only one to kill you, not some Fire God," she said. I swear I saw her eyes turn red, she scares me. "How ya feeling," Riven said sitting down on the bed, with a worried tone. "I've had better days," I said lifting myself, leaning against the pillows. "Where's Coritz?" I asked. "He's in the other room, Shen and Akali are patching him up," Ahri had said sitting down on the bed too, with worry in her eyes. "I'm gonna be fine, don't worry about me, don't be worried" I said as I noticed their worry. I looked over to Katarna who had a blush on her face, "W-Why would I be worried about you?" she asked in a frantic tone looking away from me. Ahri took this time to push Riven off, and then straddled me. "Don't worry, I'll make it all better," she said before leaning down and locking lips with me. Well, I wasn't expecting that. She had separated from me, with a sly grin on her face. "Ahri…" Riven had said in a menacing tone. Ahri's tails had shot up in fright. Riven then had picked Ahri up and threw her down. "Hey, that hurt!" she scream at Riven. But Riven didn't even acknowledge her as she leaned in too, "He's not all yours," Riven had said before her too had locked lips with me. She released my lips with a blush on her face and giggled slightly. Katarina had walked over and grabbed a fistful of my shirt and pushed Riven away onto Ahri. Oh great, more mortal wounds, that's just what I need, I thought to myself as I prepared myself for Katarina's knife. Yet I didn't feel her knife, but I felt her lips against mine. I kinda expected this from the other two, but not Katarina

She separated from me. "I will not be defeated, even when it comes to this," she said. She then pulled her knife out and held it to my neck, "tell anyone, and you'll end up with even more wounds." I was terrified, "YES MA'AM," I shouted. "Look likes you made a couple new friends," a voice had said from the entrance of my room. "How…how long have you been there Coritz," I said nervously as all three of the girls blushed. "Long enough," Coritz had said walking in with a sly smile on his face. But the smile disappeared and his expression had turned serious. "Red, I need to talk to you, now," Coritz had said. I nodded as I walked outside of the room with him.

"What's up?" I asked Coritz. "Yan has placed the blame on us, and now a few gods are after us, but a few are on our side," he had said. "Well, that's just fantastic," I said sighing, knowing that I'm going to have to fight a god or gods. " Yan, Talo, and Gurond are already plotting to kill us both," Coritz had said, looking me in the eyes. Talo was the god of water and Gurond is the earth god. "Not even the gods can stop us when we fight together, plus all of my new friends here," I had said in a cocky tone. "That maybe true, but they are still gods, and if we kill them, the balance of the world," Coritz had said in an angry tone. "So we kill the gods, and reset the world, easy," I said, how hard could it be, god I'm going to regret that thought later. Coritz looked like he wanted to rip my head off, but he calmed down, "There is no need to worry now, we just need to rest," he said, he had bandages over his chest and a few Band-Aids on his face. "Yeah, we are pretty beat up," I said looking at my own bandages. "I will talk to you about this later, I'm tired," Coritz had said before turning around and walking back to his new room. I walked back into my room to find that the girls had left and I was alone to my thought. I threw myself on my bed, regretting I did that because it hurt like a bitch.

I started to think about what Coritz had just talked about. "So we have to take down the gods and rebuild the word huh?" I said to myself looking at my ceiling. I was brought out of my thoughs as my door opened. I was expecting Ahri or Riven, but to my surprise I saw Nidalee. "I heard about what happened," she said walking in standing at the end of my bed. I got up and sat on the edge of my bed, "Yeah, it wasn't very pleasant," I said rubbing my sore shoulder. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for any of this, but I promise I will fight by your side," she said holding a hand ove her heart. "Come to think of it, I never see you around the halls, where is your room?" I asked her. "I don't have one," she said casually. "Well where do you stay?" I asked her again. "I used to stay in the jungle, but now I found a new place," she said with a grin on her face. "And where is that," my last question had been spoken. She turned around and looked at me, "Right here, of course." She walked closer to me, "the bed is big enough for two," she said sitting next to me wrapping her arms around my arm. I was speechless, I wanted to deny her, but she had nowhere else to go. Her grip was released, as I feel down on my bed, too tired to argue. She took this as a sign of my acceptance and snuggled up against me. "I think I'm going to like it here," she said sighing happily. She feel asleep quickly, I'm guessing she didn't have a warm bed for a long time. She looked so cute while he was sleeping, little did I know, she wasn't sleeping. "I almost forgot, " she said before picking her head up and pulling me closer as our lips touched. She had separated from me with a smile, "now I can sleep peacefully," she said before burying her face in my side, which hurt very bad. Now I was sure she was asleep and, yep, she still looked cute. Killing gods and being a target of affection, what the hell have I gotten myself into?


	11. Chapter 11

I had awoken next to my new "roommate" this morning. But the only thing is, I forgot she was there. I had woken up and immediately fell out of bed, my nose starting to bleed. She rose as well but much more sleepily than I did. She rubbed her eyes, then stretched and yawned, "good morning there," she said before crawling off the bed and onto me on the floor. "M-M-morning," I said. "Aww you're cute when you're nervous," she said lightly tapping my nose with her finger. My nose started to bleed just from that, why is it always me? She was about to get closer when she realized my attention was somewhere else. I had looked outside through the window, as I slowly muttered to myself, "It's snowing." Once Nidalee had picked herself up and walked over toward the window, I follow her. My statement was true and ground was covered in a blanket of snow. Now, being alone and forced to wander the world for about 100 years can make a guy appreciate the changing of seasons.

I was very excited as Nidalee and I walked through the halls. Many champions had already gone out to enjoy themselves in the soft blanket of snow. We had finally reached the outdoors, and to my surprise it was snowing harder now. Nidalee ran off to join some other champions in the snow as I walked around. I was flagged down by the Wuju master. "Come sit with us, have some tea," Master Yi had said sitting next to Wukong on the wooden steps of the training temple. Yi had handed Wu and I our steaming cups. I took a sip of it as I observed the scene in front of me. It was a very peaceful sight to see, one of the only few ones people have seen in the last few months. "You seemed troubled Red, is something wrong," Wu had asked me, taking another sip of his tea. "It's just, I feel as though I am disturbing the peace here with my presence. A wanted criminal, immortal reaper of souls, and number one on the God's hit list, I feel as though my presence just brings destruction to this peace." I said looking down at the snow. "Everything that has happened here, Coritz's break through, Yan's assault, it's all because of me," I said in a saddened tone. Damn, I can be a real downer.

Wu had slapped me on the back and said, "You think those incidents will shake us?" "We have been through much worse," he said with a smile on his face. "Indeed, Wukong is correct, we stand by each other, now with you here our strength has increased," Yi had told me, trying to calm my nerves "Not to mention you certainly have had an effect of the women as of late," Wu had told me. This left my face flushed and drop down. Yi and Wu had both shared laugh at my embarrassment. I looked up to see everyone enjoying themselves, but my thoughts still lingered in my head. But those thought soon vanished and were replaced with a feeling of bitter cold. My face had been the target of a well thrown snowball. I wiped the snow off my face a looked around to find Riven laughing hysterically. I got up and crafted a snowball of my own and walked towards a still laughing Riven. I aimed it so perfectly, I guess my inner Caitlyn showed, as the snowball had met its target, Riven's face. I laughed at her but my enjoyment was soon over as Wukong had tackled me to the ground and into a giant pile of snow. I fell face first into the snow while he didn't fall at all, balancing himself on one hand then effortlessly flipped into the upright position. I slowly got up, my face now freezing. Wukong had covered his eyes with his hands, laughing hard. I used this opportunity to grab and hand full of snow and stuff his face in it. These little battles kept going on and it seems like I was finally enjoying myself.

After a few hours of fierce snowball fights, people had their share of the snow. Everyone decided to head to the main lobby. The warm fireplace heated the entire room making everyone feel nice and toasty. Hot chocolate was made in advance by the catering crew for us. I was sitting in a chair drinking my hot chocolate cause my ass was still frozen. I closed my eyes to try and relax a little, but I guess that wasn't going to happen. Ahri had jumped onto my lap immediately burying her face into my chest, "This weather is the best for this, don't you think so?" she said closing her eyes and relaxing into me. I didn't get the time to answer, as I was cut off. Riven had sat down next to me and cuddled into my side, I guess she had the same thoughts as Ahri. "This is nice," she said lying on my chest. See the thing is, I kind of expected this for those two, but what happened next I would have never saw coming. Katarina had walked over here. It was a weird sight to see her actually having a fun time and getting along with others, as she also played in the snow. She apparently had the same idea as the other girls as she climbed onto the chair too. She was silent, only a blush on her face. I didn't have time to say anything because a blanket was thrown over me. I looked up to see Coritz with a smile on his face and giving me a thumbs up. He left with haste, leaving me with the girls. I looked down to find them all asleep. Well, there is nothing I can do now, so I decided to join them.

The morning approached and I was awoken by Ahri with a soft kiss on the check. "Good morning you," she said as she laid her head back down. The others had woken up soon after. "Hey there," Riven said to me with a sleepy smile on her face as Katarina just looked at me "morning," was all she said. "Morning everyone," I said. "RED, OUTSIDE," Coritz had rushed in the room. The girls got up letting me free as I ran with Coritz outside. The sky was stormy, cloudy, and dark. "Here they come," Coritz said as he drew his blades. Right then and there a meteor had smashed into the ground. I wielded my scythe, ready for combat as I knew what was approaching. Out of the hole the meteor had created, water had started to flow up. It started to gather and form in the shape of a man, "Talo," I said gritting my teeth. "Why, hello there Red, lovely day isn't it," he said before walking slowly towards us. I charged forward, tearing him apart with my scythe. But he just formed back into liquid and re-formed himself, "Now, that wasn't very nice," he said. This time both Coritz and I had ran at him. Coritz led the charge sliding behind him and cutting him straight up. I followed up by decapitating him. But we were met with the same results as he just reformed, "Cute, now it's my turn," he said before enlarging his hands in his liguid state until they were huge. He smashed them straight into the ground, but I was able to dodge it. I repositioned myself, thinking I could surprise him. Yet he froze the water under me that I had not noticed. He lept forward at me, kicking me a distance back, breaking the ice on my feet. His foot had turned into ice at his will, causing more damage. Coritz entered the fray again cutting off his iced leg. This ment he couldn't reform it and had to take some of his power away to repair the damages, but we didn't give him time to as Coritz and I capitalized. He created a sword of ice and he charged into battle. He managed to single me out, injuring Coritz and kicking him away. This time I noticed his hand was starting to freeze. He had drained the power of the sword to repair his leg, so there was no mortal strike he could perform until the power had returned.

He sent a rain of shards of ice towards me, each one cutting into me like a knife. But I fought threw this and teleported behind him. I shattered his sword and he just turned into a pool of water and moved below me, freezing me in place. He then reappered behind me and stabbed me with his hands, which were no sharpened ice. I was still stuck in place, so he created a bubble of water around my head, hoping to drown me. I thought that was the end as I was bleeding out and drowning but Katarina had teleported behind him and cut off his ice shard hands. "Insolent bug," he said turning around a catching Katarina on the jaw and sending her back. He turned his attention back to me, but it was soon diverted as a flying heart had hit Talo. He walked toward the direction of Ahri, leaving him at her mercy. This caused Riven to dash in and stun him, as she reformed her blade. This gave Coritz enough time to bounce back, running towards Talo with blinding speed and cutting him straight in half. Talo used most of his power to regain his lost body parts, so now cutting into him in his liquid state would injure him.

"ENOUGH," he said making a tidal wave of water that engulfed everyone but me. HE froze the water, leaving everyone immobilized. He then made a prison of water and ice, encaging Him and me. "Now its time to have some real fun," he said making another shard rain and aiming it at me. I was able to dodge it this time and took advantage as I cloned myself, I teleported behind him. Luckily he didn't notice and started to unload everything on the clone. I placed my scythe to his knees, cutting them both off. He screamed in pain as his elastic arm wrapped around my neck, immediately forming into ice. The spikes of the ice had stabbed my neck and I was bleeding heavily now. But I swung my scythe and broke the ice the bound my neck. I needed to stop the blood but there was no way I could now. This isn't good. Talo had reduced in size as water was now engulfing him. "DROWN" he said before a tidal wave of water hit me. I was sent to the bars of the ice cage, hitting them hard. But, Talo was now more vulnerable as he needed to regain his strength. But he did it faster than I could get to him and he pushed all the water to me and pushed me against the cage. He froze the water and now I was at his mercy. He grabbed my face and said, "looks like your time is up," he said before forging an icicle ready to pierce my heart and kill me. "Let the dark consume you," I voice had said in my head. There was no other choice, so I relaxed and gave up my body.

I broke the ice with ease as my dark side had exploded out. I was still covered in mortal wounds so I had to be quick. "Well, this is new," Talo said before hurling more ice shards at me. I teleported behind him and struck him through his body. He feel to his knees and said, "My death will only bring destruction to the world, and hatred towards you." He looked me in the eye, knowing I was going to kill him, he said, "It's your own fault what happened to this world," he said before closing his eyes and accepting his death. I plunged my scythe straight down his body, cutting him clean in half. He then let out a death scream as he melted away into nothing. I reverted back to my normal self and fell to the ground, bleeding out.


	12. Chapter 12

I had awoken to a familiar dark abyss. I had risen from a bed and observed my surroundings. I was in a dark castle, in a nice room in which appeared to be in the West wing. I was back in the Reaper's mansion. Man, I haven't been here in ages. Back when I had just gotten my powers, I had stayed in the Underworld to shield me from the public for a while 'till my story died down. I opened the door and walked down the ancient steps to the same dinning hall I always ate at. I had opened the big doors to the dinning hall and at the end of the giant table, sat the reaper. Many think he was just a skull, just bones. But he had the appearance of a man in his late twenties. He had jet-black hair, same as mine, but his eyes were blood red, as mine were emerald. He held a chalice of wine, swirling it in his hands, "Red, it has been far too long," the reaper had said. By appearance, he looked like my older brother. Many knew him as the reaper, but I knew his true name, "It has, Callum," I said slowly, making sure to emphasize his given name. He laughed and took a sip of his wine, "Good to see you're still using your powers just as I did when I was young," he said closing his eyes. I was about to respond but the door had swung open and a beautiful woman, with light blue hair, dressed in an elegant black dress. She had entered the dinning hall and my eyes met her ocean blue ones. She squealed with delight as she ran over to me and hugged me. with her death grip secured she screamed with delight, "Red, it's been so long since I've seen you, you look so different." "Th…anks, you're…killing…me," I said in a raspy voice as he crushed me with her vice grip of a hug. She released her grip and I gasped for air, "Thanks, Judith, that's just what I needed," I said, as she then stuck her tongue out and winked at me. Judith was the wife of Callum.

She sat down nest to Callum as I sat on the other side. "So how'd I get here," I said, "All I remember is the battle with Talo and then I blacked-out." "Ahh I heard about that," Judith said, locking arms with Callum, "I wonder how the people will react to Talo's death." "Talo's dead?" I asked "how?" "Callum gave me an 'are you fucking kidding me' look and said "You did." "….Me?" I said in disbelief. "you let your power overtake you and then Talo didn't stand a chance," he said, taking another drink from his chalice. I was speechless. I couldn't comprehend what happened. I had killed a water god, it seems my legend was true. I looked over to Callum how had a tear in his eye, "I'm so proud of you," he said in a quivering voice. I sighed loudly as I asked, "So will the world be destroyed if I kill anymore gods?" "Not as long as one god remains, I.E. me" Callum said, finishing his drink. "Come, we have something to show you," Judith said dragging Callum and me towards the lower part of the mansion.

We reached Callum's weapon shop. Judith made a mad dash towards the weapon on the wall. "Callum gave your scythe some extra powers," she said taking it off the wall and handing it to me. A purple soul was orbiting around the scythe making it glow. "Your scythe now contains more power, and can summon me or Judith anytime, and you have more power over the darkness," Callum had walked over to me and patted me on the back. This would make fighting Yan so much easier. "But, I think its time for you to head back to your world," Callum said, as Judith pouted. He then summoned a dark claw that I stepped on and it brought me back up to the Champion dorms. "Visit again soon," I hear Judith yell in a sad tone. Man, they never change.

I arose from the ground on the claw and stepped down. Coritz was standing a few feet away training. "So how was your visit?" he said in a joking matter still attacking the training dummy. "You're the one who blacked-out first" I said with a laugh. But Coritz did not hear, for his attention was drawn somewhere else. I walked up to him and looked in the direction he was, hoping to see what he was seeing. It was a woman in gold clad armor, with angel wings similar to Coritz's. She had blonde hair and was training as well. I smiled as I slapped him on the back, "Kayle huh? You two would be nice for each other," I said with a chuckle as his wings fluttered. He hadn't said anything yet so I tried to encourage him, "She is very big on justice, just like you man, you guys are perfect for each other. But she's got a hard outer shell, few things gets her emotional, once you break that shell, you two are golden." I pushed him into the direction of Kayle, "Go get 'em slugger," I said.

Coritz walked awkwardly over towards the direction of Kayle. I laughed at my friend as he tried to talk to the Judicator. But my attention was soon drawn to behind me as a I heard my name being called. Riven had jumped on my back, followed by Ahri, then Nidalee. I fell face first into the ground with them piggybacking on me. "Can't you guys be a little gentler," I said rubbing my head. But they didn't hear me, as each one was clung onto me on the verge of tears, "We thought I lost you," Riven said, burying her face into my chest. "Don't ever do that again," Ahri said, her face still in my side, sobbing. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry any of you," I said. I tried to stand up but they still clung on to me. As I fell back, I looked up to see Fiora and Katarina towering over me. I expected a sword to be pressed against my throat and a dagger to my heart ready to kill me. But Fiora fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around my neck and placed her head into my shoulder. She sobbed as well, making it clear that she was happy I was back. But Katarina still stood over me. She ripped woman from me one by one, throwing them aside. Once that was done, she looked like she was ready to kill me. But she then tackled me to the ground and forcefully pressed her lips against mine. She released with a blush on her face, "Don't leave" she said. "I won't" I responded to her, placing a hand under her chin so I looked into her eyes. "Promise?" she asked like a child. I nodded my head as she smiled and buried her head into my chest. I knew Katarina had a soft side.

"No fair," Ahri said latching herself onto my arm, "He's not all yous," she pouted trying to pull me away from Katarina. "The same goes for you," Riven had interjected grabbing my other arm. "Don't forget about me," Nidalee said grabbing my head and placing it on her lap calmly. "H-hey," Fiora had stuttered. She then crawled over to me and grabbed the side of my chest that wasn't occupied by Katarina. I noticed from afar that Coritz was on the ground, laughing his ass off, as Kayle stood next to him snickering. After a few minutes, I was released from the grasp of everyone as I sat up. I smiled at everyone as I said, "I guess everyone's glad I'm back huh?" They nodded furiously. Man, I'd never thought I'd say this, but I'm glad to be living.


	13. Chapter 13

After our tearful reunion, I need rest. The pain from the wounds is still there, and they kill. I opened my door and walked in. It was already nightfall so I was ready to crash. I fell straight on my bed and cozied myself in. I got all comfortable for nothing thought because I heard on knock on the door. I got up with a groan and walked over. I opened the door to kind a blushing Katarina, "H-Hey can we talk?" she asked avoided my gaze. I nodded and stepped aside to let her. She walked in slowly and took a seat on the bed. I joined her as she started to speak, "I'm sorry for the 'I'm going to kill you things'" she said in a sincere tone. I gave her a questioned look as she continued. "I always thought if you were gone, so would this guilt." Ahh, this old story. Like I said before, I used to visit a young Katarina when I traveled the world. When she was in her early teens, she was given an assignment to assassinate some bandits. Pretty simple right? She thought so too. She arrived at the bandit camp, only to find the target asleep. She was frustrated about this so she waited until morning. But she was not paying attention and was captured by the other bandits while the leader was just bait. I heard about this through my travels and with haste, I set out to rescue her. I reached the camp, where she was in a wooden cage, stripped down to nothing by her underwear. I swooped in and killed the bandits with ease. I turned around to break the cage, but the leader was still alive. He sent his sword through my heart.

See this was when my powers were only beginning to develop, which means my immortality wasn't so buffed up. I wasn't able to cut the cage and release her. I was still standing on my own two feet. I offered the bandit a deal. I would take the place of Katarina, as the bounty on my head is worth millions. He accepted this and let Katarina go. But he had no intention of turning me in. For three long years, I was tortured and beat. I was given minimal food and water. I was almost killed several times. My cage had been thrown into water, I had been whipped, I had been shot with arrows, you name it. After those years, a familiar red head knew about this and this time I would be rescued. She cut the leader to shreds within seconds. But alas, it was too late for me. My body had been so maimed and wounded that it was beyond recovery from the human world. So for one year, I stayed in Noxus, in a coma so my body would heal through my own dark magic in my blood.

Once I had awoken I left without saying anything but, "thanks," and continued my journey. Back to the present time, she was sitting next to me letting few tears stream. "I was so useless back then, and it was all my fault, those four years were all my fault," she said not letting tear flow. I've had enough. I wrapped my arms around her neck and pulled her into my chest. She buried her face in my chest. I could feel her hot tears through my shirt. I stroked her hair and tried to hush her. After a few minutes she calmed down, "It's okay, it's over now, I'm still here aren't I?" I said looking in her eyes. She nodded wiping her tears away. With s blush on her face and avoiding my gaze she stuttered "C-can I s-stay here t-tonight?" My nose then started to drop bits of blood. She looked me in the eyes, with her teary eyes and asked "please?" OK YOU TRY SAYING NO TO THAT FACE. We both laid down on my bed. What I didn't expect is for het to cuddle into my side. I turned to face her and wrapped my arms around her.

"R-red?" she asked, I looked at her with a questioned look. "Can you tell me a story?" she asked. I laughed at this as a blush appeared on her face. "S-stop that," she said in an angry tone. "Alright, alright, I got one for ya" I said. Her eyes were filled with wonder as I told her about my travels since I had seen her.

After a few stories, Katarina was out like a light. She was snuggled close to me, her face buried into my chest. I smiled, looking at her face, god she was cute. I kissed her forehead before settling into sleep as well.

The sun shined in my eyes, as the morning approached. I looked down at my companion that was still clung on my chest. I smiled as she started to wake up. She noticed me staring into her eyes. A blushed immediately pushed me off the bed and yelled, "What are you doing here?!" I fell off my bed and onto the floor, "This is my room, you wanted to stay here remember?" I said still laying on the floor. I looked back at her, and she had an embarrassed look on her face. She then ran out of the room as fast as she could, to hide her embarrassment. Man, what am I going to do with her?


	14. Chapter 14

I'm back bitches -RDJGV

After my encounter this morning, I headed towards the cafeteria. It was about ten in the morning and I was starving. I walked in and grabbed my breakfast and sat down, ready to stuff my face. While eating, I remembered that I had training today with Riven. I wanted to head to the training grounds but my stomach ordered me to say and eat. I grabbed my second plate and scarfed it down before exiting and heading to the Proving Grounds.

When I arrived, I saw Riven sitting down on a bench nearby. She was breathing heavily and sweat was coming down from her forehead. I approached her and asked, "Getting an early start are we?" She turned around to look at me with an annoyed look on her face, "I only started cause you were late," she said as she pouted. "I'm sorry, but food is good," I said jokingly and laughing. I took out my scythe and planted it on the ground, "You ready?" I said with a smile on my face. She nodded furiously and picked up her broken blade. She charged at me, now with a shield covering her, she was ready to fight. We battled for about an hour and she held nothing back. The battle finally ended when she sent a burst of energy leaving me motionless, then kicked me down flat on my ass. "Looks like the student has beaten the master," she teased as she stuck her tongue out. I took this time to sweep kick her, so she would fall. After she started to fall, I made one quick, fluid motion to catch her. She landed in my arms, unharmed, "Don't let your guard down," I said to her. I noticed she had a big blush on her face and she was trying to look away. I then dropped her, for my humor. She fell down on her ass and looked up at me with angry eyes, "I said, don't let your guard down," I laughed. She would have killed me, ready to pounce, if she did not notice what time it was when she looked down at her watch. It was almost five. "Oh my god, I have to go, sorry Red, see ya at training tomorrow," she said as she ran off. I shrugged it off and went to go see how my best friend was doing.

I walked over to Coritz, who was training as well. "Hey man, any plans tonight," I said, grabbing his attention. "Actually, I wanted to go to this bar that had just been recently opened up, and I think you and me should hit it up," he said with a smile. "Sounds good to me, I could use a good few drinks," I said looking up. Man, I haven't been to a bar in ages. "Excellent, I will meet you in the champion hall at six thirty, then we drink," Cortiz said merely as he walked off. I can't wait for tonight. With everything that has happened, I need a night of drinking with friends, I know I can give Gragas and Jax a run for their money in a drinking contest.

I met up with Coritz and we started to walk towards the bar. We entered into the bar to loud music and many people. There were waitresses dressed in bunny outfits serving drinks. Me and Coritz decided to eat first, then drink everything at the bar. We took a seat and looked at the menus. A waitress walked over to us and said "What would you like to eat tonight" in a familiar voice. I looked up to see a familiar white haired girl. "Riven?" I asked the waitress. She looked at me for the first time, and indeed it was Riven. She blushed a rose red as Coritz and I tried to stifle our laughs. She was dressed in the bunny outfit. She averted our eyes as she looked at the ground, "Tell anyone, and I will kill you," she said grabbing a fistful of my shirt. She then walked off, knowing what we wanted already. Once she was out of earshot, Coritz and I burst out laughing. We both had tears in our eyes as we died of laughter, this was a great start to our night.

Riven came back and brought us our food, still embarrassed. We finished our food quickly then made a b-line towards the bar. We both sat down next to each other and order our first drink. We downed the drink way faster than any normal human could. Like I expected, Jax and Gragas walked up to us, "Eh, you two, drinking contest, you two versus us," Jax said in his usual competitive tone. We agreed to this battle, the loser paying the winners bar tabs. Which team could down more drinks in twenty minutes. The timer started and within 5 minutes we both consumed four drinks. After the twenty minutes were up, Coritz had finished the last drink, putting us one ahead of them. We both highfived and handed Jax our bar tabs. He cursed under his breath then stumbled forward to help his buddy Gragas.

We returned to the bar, still not having enough. Riven joined us as she had her fair share of drinks. Both Coritz and I knew Riven could hold her liquor, so we started to drink with her. After a few more, Coritz decided to stumble outside and getting into a cab. I stayed though, because I missed the cab because Coritz forgot to tell the driver there were two of us. It's a good thing that the bar was also a hotel, which Riven pointed out. Both drunk and tired, we stumbled up to a room Riven had reserved in case of an emergency. We both entered the single bedroom hotel and collapsed.

I had awoken to a massive hang over, my head aching, as if someone had closed a door on it. I noticed my shirt was on the floor as well as my shoes, but some other clothes that resembled the waitress' outfit. "Oh no," I said as I turned around and looked down to see Riven clung onto my arm. I would have been fine if I hadn't realized that she was naked, and I was in my boxers. My eyes widened, as she cuddled closer into my side. "Did I?" I questioned myself. I racked my brain to remember anything that happened between us. I noticed her clothes on the floor again and gulped. I knew something happened in between us and I knew I had to deal with it. But not right now I thought to myself as I collapsed on the bed, closing my heavy eyes and trying to rest my aching head. I felt Riven's head move to my chest. She buried her head in my chest, still asleep. I looked down and smiled at my sleeping partner. Holy crap, I'm in so much trouble with everyone.


End file.
